1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recirculation cooling system with a refrigeration circuit and a water circuit, which have an evaporator, a liquefier, a compressor, a pump, a tank and a fan as components, and are housed in two partial areas of a receiver housing, wherein the receiver housing can be connected with one side of a switchgear cabinet or machine housing, and the partial area with the refrigeration circuit is in heat-conducting contact with the interior of the switchgear cabinet or machine housing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A recirculation cooling system for a switchgear cabinet of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 44 13 130 A. All components of this known recirculation cooling system are housed in a receiver housing, which is divided into a lower and an upper partial area by a horizontal separating wall. Here, the lower partial area of the receiver housing is placed on the switchgear cabinet, wherein the components housed in this partial area, in particular the heat exchanger, are in heat-conducting contact with the interior of the switchgear cabinet.
This connection between a switchgear cabinet and a recirculation cooling system makes access to the components of the recirculation cooling system and their maintenance considerably more difficult.
As German Patent Reference DE 199 21 554 A1 shows, a cooling device is also already known which is divided into two partial areas by a vertical separation wall. The partial areas are occupied by the components of the cooling device and are in air-conducting contact with the interior of the switchgear cabinet and with the surroundings of the switchgear cabinet. No details of the housing structure are disclosed by the publication. In this cooling device the compressor occupies a space which extends over both partial areas of the cooling device.
In connection with a cooling device with a compressor it is known to place it into a housing in such a way that it is accessible from the front, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,295.